Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program allowing users to more surely and more easily take images of a subject in a specific pose.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has been studied to automatically record an image of a subject in accordance with a pose of a person serving as the subject while the image of the person is being captured with image-capturing-function attached electronic devices, such as digital cameras and mobile phones.
For example, there is a related art for comparing a feature point of a skin color region extracted from a captured image with a feature point of a pose image set in advance and recording the image if the corresponding feature points match or are similar (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-263422).